Fabric cleaning formulations have been previously developed and employed in the cleaning of textile fabrics of the type normally found in carpets and rugs. Many of the prior fabric cleaning formulations involve the use of detergent materials in aqueous or solvent mediums, in which dirt and soil are removed by normal detergent action. Others involve formulations which are applied dry or damp to the fabric surface. Soil and dirt particles are, in effect, loosened by mild detergent action. Loosened particles are then adsorbed on particles of filler material and thereafter vacuumed from the fabric.
A disadvantage to many of the previous cleaning formulations is that the cleaned area is wet or damp for a long period of time, making the carpeted area unusable. In addition, some carpet cleaners are of the foam type in which the foam will remain stable for a long period of time, for example 15 to 20 minutes, before it collapses. Thereafter, the carpet is allowed to dry, when dry it can be vacuumed and then used.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a composition with a quick breaking foam or even a bubbling action that cleans a variety of stains without the need for subsequent vacuuming of the carpet. In so doing, the carpeted area that has been cleaned will be useable in a shorter period of time.